Perfect
by Katherine A. Jones
Summary: The nations are at a meeting and America finds himself distracted by a certain British nation. As he is just about over these feelings, he just about gives up on love. This story is not exactly what it sounds like, but I really don't know how else to describe it. Rated for 1 kiss. And I must say, all things considered, it is a pretty innocent kiss.


**I really don't know what made me want to write this. I guess I just got bored and put my pencil on the page.**

**France's accent: the "h"s are removed and the "s"s are replaced with "z"s. That's all you need to know for this one, I think. **

**The characters are probably a little OOC, but they probably always will be in my stories. And this is told from America's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I watched England from across the table in my customary spot farthest away from him. His eyes were focused on Germany at the front of the room; I was at the back. England never noticed that I watched him at the meetings. I didn't do it in the stalker sense. I just missed him so much. In the past hundred years, it became harder to deny that I loved him, have always loved him.

Illuminated by the light streaming in through the window, he looked celestial. My heart ached as I looked at him, yearning to touch that golden hair, shift my hand down and caress his soft cheek. He'd probably cut my hand off if I did, but a guy can dream can't he?

"America? Are you feeling alright?" I blinked when I heard England's voice. I noticed that his cheeks were dusted a light pink. It was only then that I realized I had zoned out for a few minutes with my eyes still on England. I had obviously missed quite a bit because all of the other nations were staring at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry, repeat the question please."

I heard France huff and mutter something that sounded like, "Why? It's not az if 'e will 'ave a plauzible idea anyway."

England shot France an irritated look before looking at me again. "Global warming. What are your thoughts?"

I paused for a moment to recollect what my plans had been in relation to this topic.

"America?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could study the molecules that make up the atmosphere and how the atoms in those molecules react with each other. Learn what the formula is and how it is put together. Then we develop a way to create those molecules. Of course we'd still have to figure out a way to put it into the atmosphere, but I . . ." I trailed off when I noticed everyone's identical facial expressions. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging open like fish out of water. I suddenly felt really small, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no. No, that was bloody brilliant. I mean, I'm not amazing at science, but that could actually work. And . . ." England's face turned red and he stuttered things I couldn't understand.

"And what?" I was intrigued by his sudden change in color and why he suddenly looked rather embarrassed.

"Nothing. Forget it."

I nodded and looked away. Unfortunately, I discovered that everyone was still staring at me in shock. I pinked and looked at my hands. It was such a new experience for me that I had no idea how to react and consequently was not my awesomely heroic self. I mumbled, "Someone else please go."

After a few more seconds, Germany cleared his throat and started his idea but soon noticed that no one was paying attention and just kept looking back at me so he trailed off into silence. I scowled and looked back up until they looked away. Then I looked back down at my hands and waited for them to carry on with the meeting.

*.*.*

"America!"

I had to stop as that voice called my name. It had become almost impossible for me to ignore it. I turned back around and looked at England, "Yes?"

He jogged up to me, panting lightly, "Are you feeling alright? You don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine, England. Just a little stressed from work is all."

He looked at me doubtfully but just said, "Alright. But you will let me know if there is something I can help you with, right?"

I nodded and turned back around.

"Oh, and America . . ."

I turned my head and looked back at him, an eyebrow raised in question.

"That truly was a brilliant plan." England flashed me a rare smile and turned away, heading back into the meeting room. I, in turn, walked away to my hotel and then my room, collapsing on the bed. **  
**

*.*.*

I couldn't get his words out of my head, _"Let me know if there is something I can help you with." _

After a few hours of trying to get that teasing and familiar accent to stop bothering me and _go away_, I came up with a plan.

I promptly got up and walked over to the desk. After grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, I scrawled, "There is something you can help me with. Meet me outside the meeting room at the end of the meeting. America." I let out a breath and closed my eyes as I leaned my head back. Then I stood up and crawled under my sheets. I soon fell asleep to the hope that tomorrow would be better.

*.*.*

I had dropped the note in front of England's seat that morning before the meeting started. After the meeting, I stood leaned against the wall beside the door, waiting for England to come out.

He finally exited the room, the last one to do so. He looked around until he saw me, and then walked towards me.

"Hello, America. How can I be of assistance?'

"Hey." I looked away and then looked back at England. "Well, you see . . ." My next words came out in such a rush I'm surprised he understood it at all, "I've really really liked you for as long as I can remember and I've just had such a hard time telling you and I am really hoping telling you will help relieve some of the stress even if you reject me. For the longest time, all I've wanted to do was pull you into my arms and kiss you like you've never been kissed before and mmph!"

My eyes widened as I looked down at Arthur's closed eyes, pink cheeks, and lips against mine. A million thoughts raced through my head and then I stopped thinking completely and left it all to instinct. I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around England's waist, and kissed back. He let me take control of the kiss as he wrapped his arms around my neck. And it just felt so _right_, as I imagined it always would. So close the only thing separating us was our clothes. So wrapped up in each other that we forgot all about the rest of the world. And he was just so . . . _perfect_ for me. So completely and utterly _perfect_.

After several long and wonderfully beautiful moments, we drew back in need of air, out lips still touching and our eyes opened and locked to the other's.

He whispered breathlessly, "Like that?"

I nodded and kissed him again. And again. And again. And I knew that I had everything and more than I've ever wanted, all wrapped up in my arms. **  
**

* * *

**I . . . really don't know. I'm not going to apologize, though. The global warming idea is completely mine, by the way. I honestly have no idea if it would work and don't know if anyone else has thought of that or tried it. So yeah.**

**Don't forget to review! I love seeing reviews.**


End file.
